


Love Story

by Anonymous



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/F, lyrics, this is my feelings I do not wanna discuss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Моей-дорогой. Люблю. До боли.<br/>К.Т.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. ТэДэ. ТэПэ.

Прости. Я все еще - ну, знаешь...  
Люблю тебя. ТэДэ. ТэПэ.  
А ты все чаще забываешь,  
Что был такой в твоей судьбе.

Люблю. Так пошло и банально.  
И все же отражает суть.  
А ты - ты, если сможешь,  
Ты улыбнись мне - и забудь. 

Мне этого вполне довольно,  
И без того мой светел путь,  
Ты только... Знаешь... Только верь мне.  
И будь. Ну, знаешь - просто будь.


	2. К.Т.

Отвести осторожно прядку  
Что спадает, мешая взгляду.  
Знаешь, я сейчас в таком беспорядке...  
Знаешь, я так же безумно рада.

Не могу говорить я красиво.  
Не умею. Но в этом ли дело?  
То, что я не сумею словом -   
Не лучше ли скажет тело?

На меня ты совсем не похожа...  
Да это и лучше, наверное.  
От тебя опаляет мне кожу  
Смущения признаки верные.

Знаешь, сердце, ты так талантлива.  
Я с тобою в сравнении бледная.  
Боже, сердце, что я с тобой сделала...  
Отравила тебя, моя бедная.

Отравила своим обожанием,  
Оплела, привязала, замучала...  
И не служит совсем оправданием,  
Что сама я так же измучалась.

Не могу, не хочу я открыться,  
Боль моя - лишь моя, пойми.  
Мне, наверное, стоит скрыться,  
Не стоять на твоем пути.

Видит бог - я люблю тебя, милая.  
Видит бог - и я все для тебя сделаю.  
Но меня не проси, любимая.  
Мое сердце давно не со мной.

Расклевали его, растащили  
Воронье и бродячие псы.  
Жаль, что меня повстречала ты  
На светлом своем пути.

От всего, что в мире есть темного,  
Ангел мой, я тебя заслоню.  
И всем, что во мне есть светлого,  
Я тебя, милый ангел, люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моей-дорогой. Люблю. До боли.  
> К.Т.


	3. МЫ - перестанем быть

И у всего есть край  
Я к этому - дошла  
Мечтала - будет рай  
К нему так долго шла  
Но каплею за каплей  
Копилось зло  
Я думала - стерплюсь  
Не повезло  
Молчание - это вечный  
Холодный крест  
Уйду - и будет легче  
Тебе и мне  
Любовь - не все, что нужно  
Чтоб в мире жить  
Вот только невозможно  
Обоих изменить  
И уничтожить гордость  
И время совместить  
Мы станем так другими  
МЫ - перестанем быть

Люблю тебя как прежде  
А может быть - сильней  
Поэтому на волю  
Спеши, мой друг, скорей  
Пока достанет силы  
Тебя мне отпустить  
Не станем мы другими.  
МЫ - перестанем быть


	4. МЫ - перестали быть

Я оказалась правой  
(А впрочем - как всегда)  
В груди свернулась комом  
Колючая беда

Любовь не мимолетна  
Нет у нее конца  
Но тосковать устала  
У твоего крыльца

Ты вся в делах, заботах  
Я - в мыслях о тебе  
Мы ищем всё чего-то  
В загадочном "нигде"

Усталость накопилась  
Подкралась, сбила с ног  
Распорот оказался  
Саднящий левый бок

Я зря забыть старалась  
Тебя мне не забыть  
И ты, и я - остались  
Мы - перестали быть


	5. Пустота

Вечер. Тает свет свечей  
Я один и я ничей  
Тянет сквозняком от рамы  
Холодит на сердце раны  
Но я рад, что я один  
Я один непобедим  
Не о ком мне волноваться  
Не за что мне лезть сражаться  
Только слева от хребта  
Тянет болью пустота


	6. Ночь

Ночь. Вечное время  
Глупцов  
И сумасшедших.

Жар.  
Не тот,  
Что опаляет  
Сердце.

В темных углах  
Притаилась  
Тяжелая муть.

Шепчут  
Остатки мозга:  
Уснуть.

И чтоб -   
Без снов.  
Кошмаров.

И чтобы -   
Отдохнуть.

Я глупая  
Ты знаешь  
Забудь.


	7. Держись

Не плачь кровавыми слезами -   
Ведь не увидят, не оценят.  
И не кричи, срывая голос -   
Когда хотят, и шепот слышат.

Ну вот и все. Допета песня.  
Осталась ниточками шрамов.  
И пусть не будете уж вместе...  
Любовь - осталась? Она - осталась?

Стальной рукой сжимает сердце.  
Своей рукой сжимаешь горло.  
И ты вырвешь этак сердце,  
Еще хоть раз вонзивши ногти.

Но ты держись. Напялив маску,  
Забыв себя, забыв обиды,  
И не получит пусть огласку,  
Пусть никогда не будет видно:

Что ты страдаешь, рвешься, плачешь,  
Ты словно пленник безымянный.  
А, быть и не могло иначе:  
Земной твой путь такой понятный.

Одни ножи, одни потери,  
Чужие злые, злые лица.  
И непонятливая вера  
Что кто-нибудь, да даст напиться.


	8. Разбитая чашка (МЫ были)

Даже склеив разбитую чашку,  
Из нее уж не попить.  
Даже крепко держа тебя за руку,  
Разве можно вновь дружить?

До меня пересказано многими:  
Люди друг друга не могут понять.  
И такими ночами холодными  
Очень хочется мне зарыдать.

Я вообще-то не часто и плачу,  
Но бывает со мной иногда.  
И пригнула к земле мои плечи  
Неотвязчивая эта беда.

Я так страшно устала быть сильной,  
Надоело твердить мне одно.  
Если ты не желаешь слушать...  
Видно, было так суждено.

Я еще давно говорила:  
Разбежались наши пути.  
Помнишь, как-то с тобою "МЫ" были:  
Только предпочли всё забыть.

И не склеить разбитое сердце -  
Не поможет ни клей, ни смола.  
Я желаю тебе только счастья,  
Дать которого я не смогла.


End file.
